Wet wipe products are continuing to increase in popularity. Various packaging formats for wet wipes are available; yet, most people using wet wipe products tend to hide the wipes' package from view. A possible explanation for this behavior is that wet wipe packages are viewed as utilitarian—designed primarily for reliable dispensing and adequate moisture retention without much thought given towards making the package aesthetically desirable.
Wet wipes packages have not achieved widespread acceptance for openly displaying them unlike facial tissue packaging. For example, facial tissue packaged in either a regular or a boutique carton comes in a wide variety of attractive designer prints to complement various home décors. Many people will select cartons of facial tissue for use based primarily on the cartons' graphics instead of the type of tissue or the particular brand. Thus, what is needed is a wet wipes package that is convenient to use and that is attractive for displaying openly.